lachroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Solomon
Solomon is the Grand Marshal of the Koridai Inquisition, in charge of the affairs of the inquisition. He is a member of the Quadrate, one of the four men who serve directly under the goddess Chikara Nadir. A vicious and bloodthirsty man, gifted with great strength and wit yet cursed with the mind of a sociopath who hunts and kills his enemies and those he deems dangerous to The Empire of Koridai with a passion. History Early Life Raised in the deserts of Lanasach by his parents who were traveling raiders. As a child, he was taught how to kill a man effectively with various weapons and objects. His parents supported him and his siblings by raiding Alliance supply shipments to survive in the harsh desert environment. He witnessed the deaths of countless people, including his siblings taken either by the desert or mishaps during raids. The continuous exposure to death desensitized him and he disconnected himself from the raiders he traveled with. After seeing his family's desperation for survival going take extreme measures, he became disgusted by them and eventually developed a strong sense of self loathing due to his familial ties. The act of murder became his only saving grace, allowing him to appreciate his own existence by ending someone else. As time passed, he chose murder over self preservation and abandoned the raiders in hopes of finding people to kill. Despite what would appear to be a lack of sanity, Solomon remained in control of himself rather than become nothing more than a killing beast. The 100 Man Massacre During the years of his adolensce to young adulthood, he wandered alone in the desert looking for a purpose. And when he found himself frustrated, he traveled to the settlements of the Alliance and went on rampages. By killing inhabitants and robbing them of their supplies, he was able to live well during this time. Eventually, the law of the land caught up with him after he committed the massacre of 100 settlers near the city of Plentrich. He was taken to Plentrich where he was tried in an Alliance court for his crimes. After a quick deliberation, he was sentenced to serve 100 consectutive life sentences in the jail of Plentrich rather than a death sentence. Solomon violently objected this sentence, attempting to escape only to be thwarted by his handlers. He was taken to the darkest cell in the prison, several feet underground where he was chained to the wall. The prison wards, who detested Solomon for his crimes, treated him with the upmost of cruelty by choosing not to feed him some days and not cleaning his cell untill the stench became to great to bear for those outside Solomon's bars. For three years he had to rot in that dark cell absent of all light, the only thing keeping him sane was his anger towards the people of the Alliance. To pass the time, he plotted his revenge. Rise to Power With the rise of the goddess Chikara Nadir, the entire continent was subjected to a massive upheavel. The earthquake that shook the city of Plentrich allowed Solomon the chance to escape from his shackles and leave his cell. As people lost their minds to the curse that began to sweep across the land, Solomon began his eradication of those who remained alive in the city, claiming that he would destroy any reminder of the old order of the Alliance which was responsible for his imprisonment. A large portion of the time between this event and his arrival to Kordai remains a mystery as Solomon's memory of this period have become clouded. After arriving at the The Arbiter's Grounds, he had wandered to a gladiatorial event in honor of the completion of the capital. During a 40 man melee bout, he took it upon himself to enter the ring and join the fray. In the end, Solomon had done away with his self-appointed opponents in a horrific display of combat lasting a total of eight minutes. Steel, lord of the Praetorian who was watching the fight, ordered for Solomon to be apprehended and executed. However, the goddess' pardoned him and offered Solomon a place at Koridai. He joined the Holy Imperial Templars, lending his strength as a thank you to the goddess who gave him a new purpose in life. His record was nearly perfect until one trip to the deserts surrounding Koridai led to him to his fateful encounter with Jordan of the Whirlwind Spear, which almost resulted with his death. He quickly rose in rank, becoming an Arch-Inquisitor in one years time by means of his abilities, his faith and the fear he instilled on others. As an Arch-Inquisitor, he founded his personal militia of templars that would be known throughout the empire as his "Bloodhounds." He was later appointed Grand Marshal of the Inquisition after uncovering the courruption of a former Arch-Inquisitor Lord Tiberius. He was soon appointed as the fourth member of Chikara's inner circle, the quadrate. Hunting the Grey Cloaks After several instances of sabotage and destruction to various Inquisition expeditions and facilities, Solomon began to become very involved with investigating the terrorist group of "heretics". His investigation was a border line obsession, since he suspected they were affiliated with his nemesis, Jordan of the Whirlwind Spear. He would intentionally go off on missions whenever he received word of Jordan or any of the Grey Cloaks' appearance. His recklessness and wasteful spending caused many people within the Inquisition and the Quadrate alike to hold some hostility to Solomon's methods, the arch-inquisitors under Solomon especially. Despite their obvious disapproval, Solomon's investigation continued on over the course of several months. It wasn't until his trip to the country of Vildmark with the Imperial envoy to make a treaty with their kingdom that he finally managed to make massive progress with his investigation. However, his progress was periodically hampered by the arch-inquisitors whom often challenged his authority on numerous occasions. Without results and increased difficulty continuing the search, Solomon began to become discouraged until he managed to capture one of the Grey Cloaks who had defected and arrived in the capital city of the empire. Using his information and then disposing of him shortly after his words were proven to be true, Solomon launched a massive attack on the shores of Windfall Island. The battle lasted for some time, both the inquisition and the Grey Cloaks took heavy casualties. Although the battle was thought be theirs, Solomon's forces were forced to retreat once Jordan of the Whirlwind Spear arrived on the island. Without regard for anything else, Solomon charged the green-clad warrior hoping to take his revenge on him. However, he was defeated and left to die as Jordan and the Grey Cloaks abandoned the island. He was, however, saved by the remaining Inquisition forces and taken to a ship back to the empire. As Steward of Koridai Solomon reawoke back in the Arbiter's Grounds several weeks after his failed invasion to find that the goddess had left the nation and the aftermath of the Vanguard's defection from the empire. With the absense of the other members of the goddess' quadrate he took it upon himself to regain proper order within the city and elected himself as steward of the empire. Little did he know, but his new role would serve the darker intentions of the arch-inquisitor Lucien and was not challenged by any other authority remaining in the city. He merged the remaining military with the inquisition, forming the Crimson Guard to serve as a police military force within the empire and placed the capital under marshal law in his attempts to "purify" the capital. Discovering the plot of the arch-inquisitors, General Shadow attempted to warn Solomon of this growing conspiracy. However, the inquisition framed the General and his men as traitors and led Solomon to believe they had attempted to murder the Grand Marshal by poisoning him. Enraged by the convincing evidence, Solomon went after the general and detained his men. Shadow managed to evade capture from the Crimson Guard and freed his men with help from Egann Gauvin. Hoping to stop Solomon's reach at the limits of the Arbiter's Grounds, the small group set off several bombs to seal the city off from the remaining parts of the empire. Although their mission was a success and Shadow and his men escaped the capital, they successful helped Solomon's plans. Soon after the desctruction, Solomon instigated the Purge, rounding up the citizens of the Arbiter's Ground and began a series of mass arrests and executions. Without anywhere for people to escape to within the sealed city, the Purge was considered by Solomon as a success. The remaining citizens who where not imprisoned or dead lived in fear of their new ruler, even many inquisitors and soldiers began to question Solomon's sanity. Finished with bidding his time a few days later, arch-inquisitor Lucien inacted his plans to overthrow Solomon. Appearance and Abilities Physical traits include a medium build, premature grey hair and green eyes. There is a large scar on the right side of his neck that is sensitive to the wind which was given to him by Jordan of the Whirlwind Spear. He usually wears light red armor with a hooded red cloak when on official business of the empire or during missions and battles. He is by all means mentally unstable, easy to enrage and completely obsessed with hunting down his enemies and killing them in a most brutal fashion. While his bloodlust is a dominate trait in his personality, he is also manic depressive. As the bloodlust is deep rooted in his mind, he subconciously copes with this by falling into an exteme period of self-loathing. He wields a saber known as a Blood Sword, a crimson blade that faintly resembles human bone. The traits and abilities of this sword remain unknown at this time, although it seems to possess the ability to drain blood from it's victims. When inflicting wounds with this sword, there is no blood that comes from the cuts the blade makes. Solomon also seems to possess the ability to control blood, details involving this phenomenon are still uncertain. Current Status See "As Steward of Koridai" Category:Player Characters Category:Citizens of Koridai